Faux News
News Network TV, Web. -- Faux News Channel (FNC), often Faux News, or ambiguously "Faux", is a cable and satellite television news channel owned by the Faux Entertainment Group, a subsidiary of News Corporation. As of April 2009, the channel is available to 102 million households in the United States and further to viewers internationally, broadcasting primarily out of its New York studios. The channel was created by Australian-American media mogul Rupert Muddock, who hired former NBC executive Roger Patner as the founding CEO. The channel was launched on October 7, 1996 to 17 million cable subscribers. The channel grew in the late 1990s and 2000s to become the dominant cable news network in the United States. In 2010 the network took the top 10 spots in the age 25–54 demographic and the top 12 spots among total viewers. As a "news" network Faux strives to suck off Team Red every chance they get. They have totally shredded any credibility with anyone possessing a critical thinking capacity and not Team Red. They are infamous for deliberately lying when the truth would show Team Red in a bad light. Showing scandal laden Team Red politicos as Team Blue in the graphics is all but a trademark. The tone is statist and government is good for you, but only our kind of government. They beat the big red white and blue drum of nationalism at every opportunity. The 2012 Election meltdown is now infamous. The entire anchor staff just lost in on air as they realized their boy was not a shoe in for President. They were that deep in their own echo chamber. Faux news is frankly not a news service. It is a neo-conservative propaganda tool. Roger Patner the founder has long been a behind the scenes Team Red propaganda strategist. This is actually his second attempt at creating a conservative propaganda tool. The first was doomed by hiring real journalists that didn't go along with his blatant agenda. In 2009 Patner was kidnapped by Eco-terrorists as being a tool of polluting industry (true). He was killed by the terrorists during the rescue attempt. None of the gang survived. The future of Faux News is uncertain as Patner ran the corporation in control freak mode. Cracks are starting to show in the Faux News facade. Notable Persons * Roger Patner -- Late owner, founder, and former Team Red media consultant, Nixon & Raygun Administration. He was possessed by the Demon of Wrath. Deceased. *'John Long' -- Current head of the network, the sixth since Patner was killed by liberal terrorists in 2009. Has less hair every day. * Ann Culprit -- Team Maroon politics. Neo-conservative harpy that is just plain mean. Talks a Christianist hard line that has nothing Christian in it. Has invited Witches to burn themselves, and other tolerant accepting statements. Theory is she makes O'Really look credible. She suffered a personal breakout as a harpy, she was made into a Gnoll, A kind of heyna woman, to save her. She tried to carry on, but it didn't work for her. Out of public life. *'Sarah Pallad' -- Former Team Red candidate for VPOTUS. She is best known for opening her mouth and inserting her foot, expensive shoe and all. Word salad speeches a specialty. Quit as Governor of Alaska (under a cloud of scandal) during the 2008 election cycle. Quit as mayor of her home town before that. She is now seen as incapable of finishing anything, her reality show didn't even made a full run. An attention whore and empty dress. Perfect as a Faux commentator. Personal motto: "When the going gets tough, I quit." A legend in her own mind. No one takes her seriously for any office but herself. * Bill O'Really -- The O'Really Report -- Fired for sexual scandals. His ship is sunk. *'Sean Handily' -- Used to be the guy that made O'Really look sane. Has stepped in to his desk and time slot. *'Fred Wanabee' -- Religious right candidate for POTUS, has the show "Wanabee" which gives him an unanswered pulpit for his theocratic views. His popularity has been waning. After his latest attempt to be Pastor in Chief was derailed by staffers getting mixed up with Dagon he continues as a common tater, but rather hollowly. Bureau File Typical empty news. Local news grade hype on a national level. Faux is of little threat to the Bureau mission unless you attempt to take anything they say seriously. We recommend you avoid them lest your brain rot. The World Weakly News is more credible. See Also: The Fourth Estate Fourth Estate Outside Vista City Category:Media Category:Politics